


Back to the Way Things Used to Be

by MoonliteDelight



Series: A Splash Potion of Rebirth [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Sort Of, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteDelight/pseuds/MoonliteDelight
Summary: "Part of him ached to know he would be leaving it behind.But the rest of him wouldn’t hesitate to trade it for the freedom he’s about to receive.Tommy walked down the dirt path, kicking a rock as he hummed ‘Chirp’ under his breath. Within moments he was the Nether portal, heat pouring off of the frame in waves. He turned to look at Logstedshire. At Tnret. He gave a small salute to the campsite as he took his final steps up to the Nether portal, the earth and sand vanishing in a swirl of purple."------Fic in which Tommy gets his siblings together to reverse the damage made by growing up. But not in a good way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: A Splash Potion of Rebirth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074650
Comments: 20
Kudos: 355





	Back to the Way Things Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot for this fandom! I had a lot of fun playing around with Tommy's character and thinking about what he would do as an alternative to lava (before he ended joining Techno anyways).

Tommy stared out into the ocean that surrounded his campsite. The salty wind caressed his hair and tattered clothes as he stood outside of his tent. It was almost time to go. The sun was nearing its peak in the sky and the boy knew it would take some time to travel through the Nether.

He turned, going into Tnret and dropping to the ground next to his bed. Reaching under, he pulled out the satchel Ghostbur gave him last time he was at Logstedshire. He admired the L’Manburg patch that was stitched into the leather for a moment, rubbing it with his thumb. 

Part of him wanted to stop here. Just sit in his tent and go to sleep, leaving his fantasies as just that. But he knew he couldn’t. Tommy had plans. He needed to act and he needed to do so now. With a sigh, he turned towards his Ender chest.

Pulling open the lid of the chest, Tommy started putting items from it into the satchel in front of him. Disc after Disc followed by precious mementos went into the brown leather bag as the boy emptied the Ender chest. He paused with each item, taking a moment to admire them before laying them into the bag as though he were handling fine china.

His heart raced with fear at the idea of having his items out in the open where Dream could take them. The precious items vulnerable to destruction. But he knew the fear was unfounded. Afterall...

Tonight was the last night he would need them.

\------

_ “Dream,” Tommy had called out to the masked man, voice uncharacteristically flat. Dream paused, standing still on the path as he listened to the boy. “I need a favour from you.” _

_ The man turned, smirking at the child in front of him. “A favour from me? We’re friends, but I don’t know if you’re in a position to ask for favours, Tommy.” _

_ The boy’s dirty hair covered his eyes, concealing his expression much like the white mask in front of him. Fists hung loosely at his side as the boy kept his gaze on the ground. He felt as tattered as his clothing, the missing shoe from his foot feeling more like the metaphors Techno loved than anything else. But this was something he needed to at least try. For his family’s sake. _

_ “Knowing you...This is something you’ll want, too.” _

\--------

Bag packed, Tommy stood from his crouch and slung the satchel over his shoulder. As he walked out of the white tent, he took a moment to gaze upon Logstedshire. The beach furniture lay forgotten, sand coating the wood like a fresh blanket of snow. The walls of Logstedshire proper were shorter than the surrounding trees and Tommy could see the house Ghostbur lovingly built for him gathering dust in the distance. Building the walls up was on the to-do list, but he couldn’t ever bear to do so when he realized it meant he couldn’t see the house from Tnret.

Creeper holes littered the landscape and the remains of Mexican Dream’s photos were little more than tattered pieces of paper barely holding onto the dirt surface they were stapled to. The passage of time had not been kind to the campsite, even with Tommy doing his best to fill in holes and clean up MD’s empty house. 

Part of him ached to know he would be leaving it behind.

But the rest of him wouldn’t hesitate to trade it for the freedom he’s about to receive.

Tommy walked down the dirt path, kicking a rock as he hummed ‘Chirp’ under his breath. Within moments he was the Nether portal, heat pouring off of the frame in waves. He turned to look at Logstedshire. At Tnret. He gave a small salute to the campsite as he took his final steps up to the Nether portal, the earth and sand vanishing in a swirl of purple.

\------

_ Dream paused, Tommy nearly looking up from the ground to see what the man thought of his plan but stopping himself at the last moment. He knew if he took one look at him, it would fall apart. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself from believing the man was his  _ friend. _ That what he had now was better than what could be. _

_ “That is an interesting idea...I’m guessing Ghostbur helped you come up with it? This hardly seems like something  _ you  _ could think of on your own.” Tommy scowled at the mocking tone Dream ended with, but kept his voice steady in his reply. _

_ “No. He doesn’t even know I was thinking about it.” _

_ Deep chuckles met his ears. The boy turned his gaze upwards to look at the masked man. A wide smile broke over Dream’s face, nearly identical to the one he was known for. _

_ “Tommy, Tommy, Tommy...You are just full of surprises, aren’t you? Well… _

_ “I’m more than happy to grant this request.” _

_ \--------- _ \-----

A wall of heat greeted Tommy as he stepped out of the portal. He stumbled on his feet as the remaining dizziness of teleportation melted away. The almost-comforting noises of the Nether barely had time to register before the boy was walking away from his entry way, climbing down wooden paths towards his obsidian and cobblestone pathway. Piglins and ghasts alike barely had time to look at him before he was gone, sprinting down the path like his life depended on it.

He knew the time he took to admire Logstedshire was closing his window on reaching his destination. Tommy was going to be late if he hesitated any longer.

Despite his impatience, Tommy still stopped periodically to gaze at the sea of lava below his obsidian path, knowing it would only take one step to join its searing heat. He didn’t exactly mean to admire the Nether and had to keep wrenching his gaze away from the glow to focus on the path ahead. 

After a few minutes of running, alongside his periodic breaks, he was at the Nether hub. He paused at the threshold, studying the obsidian arch. Just a few days ago, he would’ve been shaking in his shoes at the thought of going through. Flashes of Dream’s axe and promised executions flew through his mind. But now? 

He had permission. He was allowed to go through. He had nothing to fear.

And soon, that relief would be permanent.

\---------

_ “We’re setting up a surprise for Phil?” _

_ Ghostbur’s trembling voice made Tommy flinch, just as it had the last dozen times they spoke. The way the man almost sounded on the edge of tears broke his heart every time the ghost of his brother spoke. It made his stomach churn to lie to the other, knowing that he was too innocent to see through the deception. _

_ “Yeah big man. His birthday is coming up and what better way to celebrate than to get the boys back together?” Tommy was thankful he managed to keep the tremble out of his voice, legs shaking with adrenaline.  _

_ He was doing this. He was really going through with his plan. _

_ “It is? Oh! I must’ve forgotten about it… I need to get more blue before the party then. I need to make sure I have enough. It wouldn’t hurt to get some bone meal and make more flowers...” Tommy recognized the ghost’s rambling and rushed to intercept him before he got carried away. _

_ “Haha, yeah big guy...But don’t worry about the blue for now. I just need you to get Techno, Tubbo, and Fundy to Pogtopia to set up,” Tommy’s grin felt almost painful as Ghostbur beamed back at him. “But Ghostbur, whatever you do, don’t tell them that I will be there, okay? I want it to be a surprise for them, too.” _

_ “Oh! Yes! It’ll be like a double surprise!” Ghostbur’s smile was bigger than Tommy had seen in a while, breaking his heart just a little more. “Yes, yes, I can do that...Get Techno, Tubbo, and Fundy at Pogtopia in a week and make sure Phil doesn’t join until later. And also don’t tell them about you. I can do that!” _

_ “Have fun with that big guy!” Tommy watched the ghost disappear on the horizon, his smile falling off of his face with relief.  _

_ He really hoped this would work. _

_ \------ _

The boy turned on his heel, stumbling as the nausea wore off, not wanting to risk someone seeing him in the SMP. A part of him yearned to race back to L’Manburg just to see the town without its mocking, black walls. And to see the big tree Ramboo kept going on about. But he knew he couldn’t. Not yet.

Before long, a familiar mound of dirt was in front of him. Pogtopia was hidden behind just two blocks of soil. Anxiety and excitement stirred in his chest, the nausea from before threatening to make a comeback. He was doing this. He was so close…

After giving himself a moment to breathe, Tommy dug out to the two blocks. Nostalgia burned in veins at the sight of the familiar bunker, even though the chests were starting to rot and the crafting tables were covered in dust. Muscle memory made blocking the entrance back to the way it was a quick feat.

Even from his view at the entrance, Tommy could see the vines and growth that had taken over in his absence. The boy crept towards the staircase that led down to the ravine, brushing aside foliage in his way, pausing at the top as voices floated up to meet him.

\--------

_ “We’re making a surprise... for Phil’s birthday...?” _

_ The usual monotone of Techno’s voice did nothing to the ghost’s cheerful mood, even with the confusion laced in it. Ghostbur nodded almost frantically in response. “Yeah! And we’re gonna be in Pogtopia and Tubbo’s going to be there... and Fundy will be there... Really the whole family! And we’re going to make it the best birthday ever!” _

_ Techno’s eyebrows furrowed, staring at his twin in confusion.  _

_ Phil, sitting in the corner of the house, gave a nervous laugh. “Uh, Wil-Ghostbur? My birthday isn’t for another several months. I was born in March.” _

_ Ghostbur paused at this, frowning and looking at the blue in his hands for a moment as his own eyebrows furrowed. A moment later, a nervous smile grew on his face as if nothing happened. “Okay. Well, we should still do the surprise since T-...I got everything set up. It can be an early present. Or just a good present!” The ghost fidgeted for a moment before floating over to Phil and holding out his hand. “Here, have some Blue... That’s not the surprise though.” _

_ “Ghostbur…” Techno started, voice hard. “Who told you Phil’s birthday was next week?” _

_ Techno’s eyes narrowed as the ghost seemed to fidget more before passing more Blue to Phil. “I don’t remember. But that’s okay. I’m used to it. Bye-bye, Phil. Bye-bye, Techno.” _

_ Before either man could comment, the spectre was gone. _

_ Phil looked at his eldest son, raising an eyebrow. “So...Are you still going to go?” _

_ Techno signed, tension turning to resignation. “Might as well. At least Ghostbur’s gonna be happy about it. And if Tubbo and Fundy are going to be there, it’ll be a good chance to antagonize my sworn enemies.” _

_ \------- _

“You’re a wanted criminal, Technoblade! We should arrest you on the spot! You spawned Withers in L’Manburg and caused almost as much damage as Dad did!”

Techno remained impassive as he stared at the fox, undeterred by the man’s angry shouting. “I’m just saying. I told you guys I wanted the government gone. If you hadn’t made a new one right in front of me, none of this would’ve happened. If anything, this was your fault.”

“ _ My  _ fault?!” Tubbo had to reach out to keep Fundy from jumping the piglin, knowing it was a losing battle from the start. The man’s tail flicked angrily behind him as he scowled at the other hybrid. “You-!”

Ghostbur took the chance to swoop in, getting in between the two men. “Fundy, Fundy...It’s all right. Here, have some Blue-” The ghost held his hand out with some that Fundy refused to even look at. “I know you’re really angry at Techno but I needed him here for surprise. To have the whole family back together. Please don’t fight anymore.”

Tubbo paused at Ghostbur’s wording, a small frown appearing on his face. “Ghostbur, you could have just gotten me and Fundy. Even with Techno here it’s not the full family. Tommy is still…”

As if summoned by Tubbo’s words, a bottle flew through the air of the ravine. It splashed down in the center of the group, causing all of them to jump back. But none gained the distance needed to avoid the effects of the potion. Notably, the slowness.

Before anyone of them could do anything, two more potions splashed down. They all recognized the potion of weakness that sent Tubbo and Fundy to the ground, Techno remaining in his stance with a grunt, but only Techno recognized the second potion as a splash potion of the turtle master. With the three potion effects combined, the boys could only watch as Tommy came down the ravine, swinging with ease from a vine rooted in the roof. 

Techno growled, reaching for the sword at his side. He should’ve known this was a trap. But whether it was just for him or for all of them, he didn’t know. Due to the potions, his arm moved as though wading through thick mud. Tommy had no issue walking up to the piglin hybrid and removing the sword from his sheath before his hand was even halfway to its hilt. The boy then pulled the rest of his items away from his belt, including his backup potions, before moving onto the other two living boys and doing the same.

“T-Tommy…?” Tubbo sounded as though he were about to cry as he looked at the other boy. Techno couldn’t see Tommy’s face from his angle but saw the way the boy tensed up. Ghostbur seemed to notice the tension of the group and scurried to help.

“Surprise…!” Ghostbur gave a small smile, patting at Tommy’s hair when the boy stood from gathering Fundy’s items. The boy seemed to lean into the touch for a moment before pulling away to deposit the items on the far side of the ravine. “It was Tommy’s idea to get everyone together for the party...He said to keep him a secret so it would be a surprise for everyone…!”

Techno fell to one knee, the shock of Tommy showing up combined with the potions making it difficult to keep standing. “Tommy...Are you planning on killing us to gain Dream’s favor? Because I can guarantee that’s not going to help you when this potion wears off. And using Ghostbur to draw us all here? That’s just wrong.”

Tommy froze, his back to the piglin as he stared at the items in front of him. Then, his shoulders started to shake. For a moment, Techno thought the boy was crying before soft laughter echoed through the ravine. The boy whipped around, an almost pained smile stretched across his face as he stalked back to the downed group.

“Technoblade, Big T…” The piglin hybrid shivered internally, recognizing the glint in Tommy’s eyes. It was nearly identical to the one in Wilbur’s before he…

The boy crouched in front of Techno, patting his head in a similar manner to how Ghostbur did just moments ago. “I’m not here to kill you or anyone else. Really, I’m doing the opposite.” Before Techno could even think about what that meant, Tommy continued. “We’re going to be a family again. Back to when everything was better. And this time, Fundy will be with us! But don’t worry, I had Wilbur message Phil to come by in about an hour, so everything is going to work out.”

Dread pooled in Techno’s stomach. What did he mean by that? Was he going to kidnap them all? Hold them somewhere under potions so they couldn’t escape?

“Tommy…” Tubbo’s voice carried in the ravine, voice steady as he addressed their captor. “If you wanted to be family again, you just had to ask. We could’ve come to see you at Logstedshire! You didn’t need to-”

“YOU DIDN’T COME LAST TIME I ASKED, WHY WOULD YOU NOW?!” Tommy screamed, face morphing into a scowl. “I invited you all to my party. It was going to be great! But no one came. None of you. Not even Ghostbur showed up and he helped to decorate!” Ghostbur seemed to shuffle at this, opening his mouth to speak up but was cut off by Tommy. “And that’s when I knew.”

Tommy’s face relaxed again into the smile it held before as he crouched down to hold Tubbo’s face. He seemed to ignore the boy’s whimpers as he spoke again. “It’s because of everything that’s happened. L’Manburg...Pogtopia...The wars...Hell, just leaving Phil’s server in the first place! We were fine before everything happened! Before the politics and the exiling and  _ Dream… _ That was our mistake, Tubbo. And now, I have a way to get back to where we were before.”

Dread exploded into panic as Tommy pulled a glass bottle out of his satchel. Techno didn’t recognize the contents, even as he watched it swirl with gold and green sparkles. The topper suggested it was a splash potion, much like the others the boy threw down. Was it a memory potion? Something to cause amnesia? Techno had never heard of such a thing, but to be fair he didn’t know people could come back as ghosts until his brother was in front of his face.

Techno tried to stop Tommy. He really did. But between the weakness and slowness effects, he couldn’t do anything in time to stop the boy from throwing the potion down. 

He could only watch in horror as the cloud of potion spread over the bottom of the ravine.

\-----------

_ “You know, Tommy, after this we’re probably not going to see each other again. I mean, Phil is probably going to whisk you all away to his server at the first opportunity.” _

_ The boy sat on the crafting bench, silently watching Dream mess with the brewing stand. Only one potion bottle sat in the tray. The ingredients required extreme condensing to achieve the desired effect Tommy was going for. But it would all be worth it to have his family back to the way it was.  _

_ “But hey, with your brothers and nephew out of the way, this server is going to look a lot different. Well, Quackity might put up a bit of a fight but that’s not going to be hard to stamp down.” The iconic mask was pushed to the side of his head, Dream no longer caring about Tommy seeing his face as the boy would soon forget anyways. He probably needed the porcelain out of the way to examine the potion brewing. “Plus, who knows if it’ll even work like you think it will. But this is probably the most interesting potion I’ve seen in a long time, so I’m happy either way. Anything that needs a totem of undying to brew is bound to have some interesting effects.” _

_ Tommy stayed silent, shame and guilt flushing through him at the idea of Big Q having to deal with Dream alone. Or anyone else on the SMP. But his family was more important. And he was tired of being tired and alone all the time. Of the nightmares of past wars. Of his brother being dead and little more than an echo of his past self. _

_ The frantic clicking of Dream’s redstone timer interrupted the boy’s thoughts as the man pulled the potion off of the stand, capping it and holding it up to the torch light. He seemed satisfied with what he saw there as he held out the bottle to Tommy. _

_ “Here you go. One splash potion-” _

_ \--------- _

As the fog of the potion cleared, a baby’s wail echoed out throughout the ravine from within a pile of dark clothes. Two young boys laid, passed out, next to the infant on the ground, one blond, one brunet. Across the way from them, two young teenagers were piled across one another, the elder twin starting to stir with the baby’s cries.

\----------

_ “-of rebirth.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to add another chapter on here with Phil finding the de-aged group or not. Let me know if y'all want to read more on this!
> 
> Also- I made Fundy the baby at the end bc while he is technically older than Tubbo/Tommy, my HC is that bc he's a fox hybrid he matured faster than them so he's actually a lot younger. If that makes sense? It was really the only way I could fit him into some kind of timeline with the rest of the fam.


End file.
